


Mecca

by uglywombat



Series: An Indecent Proposal [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, CEO Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent, F/M, Finger Fucking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Silver Fox Steve Rogers, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglywombat/pseuds/uglywombat
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction rarely brings it back. You’re stuck on a mysterious moving walkway of lust, clandestine darkness and jealousy. A cocktail party will set off a series of dominos neither you or Bucky will see coming.Note: This series of one-shots will be published out of order and can be read in any order you like.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: An Indecent Proposal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Mecca

The small, cramped space is suffocating with nervous energy. It takes every molecule of self-control to not slam the glossy button for the ground floor and drag your fretful boyfriend back home just to put him out of his misery. You can feel the electricity dancing from his pores as he bounces on his feet impatiently, lithe muscles shifting under the colorful sleeves of ink adorning his skin. 

Try as you might to fight it off, he is making you nervous for the evening ahead. 

The invitation to a cocktail party at his boss’ house had come as a surprise and you’d had to work hard to get Bucky to accept it. This was a great opportunity to further his career and position, but his anxiety has been on a tether since your photoshoot with the esteemed CEO and things have been tense, to say the least. The one-sided flirtation, which had been hard to ignore and redirect over the long day and the hurt in those steely eyes has been difficult to forget.

Nevertheless, politics in business trumps feelings and getting your boyfriend through the door has been difficult. It has been a few months since you had the time to spend quality time together as Bucky’s time was increasingly taken up with his new project. You both need tonight. 

Your skin crawls as you hear the brunette start to grind his teeth, his hands obsessively wringing before his chest. 

“You need to calm your farm, Buck,” you tease, pulling his hands apart and kissing them gently.

He chuckles meekly and draws you into a needy hug. “Didn’t realize how nervous I was…” God he smells good, the fresh, clean scent of soap lingering on his enviably soft skin. “Why don’t we just skip this altogether, get a pizza and watch a movie? Maybe I can show my pretty little lady a good time…”

It sounds so promising and so so tempting. His body is piping hot against yours, long and lean as he pushes you against the wall of the elevator cart. Despite his lithe model-perfect physique, Buck always seems to buy clothes that are too small, painted to his perfect body. 

“No, Buck,” you whine, grasping his face firmly and kissing him deeply. “I got all dressed up to show you off to your boss and sing your praises because you deserve this, you’ve worked your ass off. Just think of all the yummy food we can eat. And the free, top of the line alcohol.” Pouty lips dance on yours and you lose yourself in the heady kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. God, you’ve missed this, but you’d already promised to go to Steve’s party. You pull away. “Okay, how about this? We stay for an hour, mingle, put on a happy face, and then I will take you home and show you just how grateful I am that you stayed.”

Perfectly white teeth catch the full cherry lip, swollen and glistening from your kiss. “And what exactly does that entail? I need you to give me the full sales pitch to win me over.”

A coquettish grin plays on your lips as you drop a hand and grip his hardening cock through his painfully tight skinny jeans. “Well first, I’m going to get on my knees and take your very big, hard cock in my mouth and show you just how much I need you. Then, I’m going to put that big fat cock into my…”

A throat clears and Bucky curses under his breath as you tear away from each other. Sheepishly, you look to the elevator door to see Steve smirking darkly in the hallway of his penthouse. “That sounds a lot more exciting than this boring party.” His voice, thick and heavy, sends a shiver up your spine. 

Chuckling awkwardly, you shrug. “Sorry, guess we got carried away there a little.” You put on a brave face for Bucky, grip his hand and pull him into the lavish space, kissing the older gentleman on the cheek, your cheeks warm with embarrassment. 

“Welcome,” Steve says warmly, his body language screaming control and you can’t help but flush under his heated stare before he moves to greet Bucky. 

The tense muscle in the poor brunette’s neck returns as he takes in the opulent and overwhelming surroundings. The taut line in his neck softens as you wrap a comforting arm around his thin waist and you follow the older man into the main living space of the enormous penthouse.

Ever the perfect host, Steve leads you to the bar and offers you a signature cocktail, its ingredients more expensive than your entire meal plan for the month. The subtle green of the drink is exciting as floral and citrusy notes tease your nose.

The silver-haired CEO makes sure to brush up close to you as he reaches behind you to grab his drink, Bucky inhaling sharply as he spies a broad hard skimming over the curve of your lower back. The green drink in his hand threatens to spill as you cheers to a good evening.

And what an evening it will be.

…….

The dull sound of the sax softens and eventually fades as you make your way further into the huge bedroom. 

You know you shouldn’t be in here, the heavy scent of his expensive aftershave lingering on the air as you step further into the bedroom. Lightly caressing the incredibly soft sheets on the oversized bed, your eyes are drawn to the expansive glass windows and the incredible view of the city. It’s like living art, the lights flickering against the water droplets accumulating on the vast glass. 

High above the bustling streets, you can see over the greater part of Manhattan and your heart surges. It is so beautiful you cannot put into words how the view makes your soul sing. 

The soothing silence is broken by approaching voices. Panic sets in as the door handle jitters. God, if Steve catches you in here he will fire Bucky and you could not live with yourself. Not after all the sacrifices you have both made for him to get this far…

You make a break for the bathroom and only manage to partially shut the door before you hear the bedroom door slam shut.

“Clothes off and on the bed like a good girl.” 

The firm, dominant voice makes the breath hitch in your chest and you press your body firmly against the tiles of the dark en-suite. You can hear the distinct sound of clothes rustling and you dare to sneak a peek. On the bed, you can see Tatiana naked and kneeling on the soft mattress. Watching her intently, Steve stands absolutely still on the side of the bed.

“You’re such a good girl when you behave and do as you are told,” he purrs and you can just make out the dark smirk on his perfectly cherry lips. “Would you like to come, pet? Hmm?” With a grace that sets your blood on fire, he moves onto the bed, kneeling behind the beautiful model, and pins her to his broad chest. “Are you so needy and desperate that you couldn’t keep those talented fingers out of your deprived cunt for two minutes? Are you that cock-hungry, you had to hide in my office and shove your fingers in that greedy pussy?”

The words flying from his usually eloquent, controlled mouth are utterly depraved and your knees weaken. Sinking to the floor of the cool en-suite, you try to steady your breathing and force yourself not to watch. 

But… 

There is something so soul-awakening in the way he speaks to her. For a brief moment, you allow your hand to delve between your panties and you gasp to feel the pool of arousal. The erotic symphony leaking into the bathroom makes your heart skip a beat.

This is… 

This is depraved and completely wrong and yet you cannot stop. 

Daring to peek around the corner, the beautiful silver-fox has the model’s breast in his hand as his fingers fuck her furiously. You are in awe of the strength of his arms, wrapped around the front of her as he fucks her furiously with three fingers. 

The blissful, wanton look on her face is breathtaking. 

“That’s a good little girl, taking my fingers so well. You couldn’t just wait for your Sir, could you? You’re just so cock hungry.” The gorgeous model can only respond with a flurry of whimpers and you can see her body quiver against his hold.

It takes every damn ounce of weakening control to keep your hands from descending the barrier between your skirt and skin. Oh, to be able to quench the thirsty desire pooling in your lace, in tandem with the skilled performance in the other room.

“Beg.”

Even his voice, deep in timbre and rich in tone, makes your knees shake as your breathing heavies. Tatiana is a golden goddess, knees drawn apart as she pathetically whimpers over and over again, begging the silver-fox to give her the release she so needs.

“That’s my girl,” he chuckles as her body gives in, collapsing against his chest as she erupts in the most intense orgasm you have ever seen, her cries a rapturous symphony filling the room.

Sparks of pleasure ripple through your core and you snap your gaze to your traitorous hand retreating from your pussy, fingers glistening with your arousal. 

Shame fuels your pulse as you steady your breathing, listening to Steve help Tatiana redress with the promise of so much more to come.

You dare not watch, your eyes locked on your recreant hands laying in your silk green skirt, shaking in your misery.

You are a damn fool.

……..

  
  


The humidity that has plagued the city air since the early hours of the morning has lifted and a renewed breeze dances along his face as he spies you leaning over the balcony, overlooking the city below. He’s pleased with his performance tonight, making the sub slut come spectacularly as you watched on from the dark en-suite completely unaware it was all a show for you. 

Having spied you drifting down the hallway, it hadn’t taken you long to find your way into his bedroom. Tatiana needed little convincing to follow him into the bedroom, forcing you to hide in the small room as he ignored his guests. Had you not been there, the girl would have returned to Nat sans orgasm and would have walked with a limp for days.

But you...

The curve of your hips entices him forward and he’s pleased with the delicate whiff of your perfume on the night sky. You’re so entranced in the picture-perfect rainy city before you, you do not register him approaching you until he is directly by your side. 

Steve chuckles as you jump suddenly realizing you are not alone. “It’s pretty special, isn’t it?”

“It’s absolutely incredible,” you sigh, your voice full of wonder and Steve has to bite back the urge to take you here and now. “It’s like glass art; under the hard exterior is a soul just longing to have its story told.” 

Steve is drawn to the beautiful lilt in your philosophy, but he tries to tell himself he’s not. Feelings are for the weak. Despite your old-soul connection with the young Barnes man and the big neon “do not touch” sign around you, he knows he is treading on shaky ground with his infatuation. 

A taste, perhaps one single perfect moment between your legs will be enough to satiate the ever-growing desire that burns in his stomach. A marrow-deep yearning which has plagued him since that night in the bar, where you had spoken for hours only to be interrupted by the bar closing.

The crisp aroma of pear, orange flower, and musk tempts him closer, the dewy sheen on your skin draws him in. He can still taste the musky arousal from the club girl, but all he can think of is how you would taste on his lips. 

It’s hard to ignore the tremor in your body as he stands close, the hitch in your breath as his hip brushed against you. 

There is something so tantalizingly forbidden in this moment: the memory of the silver-fox between the young woman’s legs as he brought her to climax without knowing you were the sole audience as she came all over his perfect face. He is so close, his dominant and assertive aura is intoxicating, the heady scent of his expensive cologne literally rips the breath from deep within your chest. 

You are impossibly wet, turned on by the sex theatrics and erotic aura of this dark man, and yet your loving and devoted partner and soulmate stands not thirty feet from you. Stirring, heated steel eyes watching you carefully as his boss and hero stands just a bit too close to you. 

And Steve, the silver fox billionaire and CEO, is hyper-aware of every microcosm of emotion and action in this moment - his moment. He sees the way you press your legs together, trying to placate the increasing arousal in your perfect pussy, he hears the tremor in your breath… 

Time stops as a perfect hand reaches out to your face and gently caresses an errant curl, the heady scent of arousal still lingering on his fingers. “You shouldn’t hide your beautiful face.”

You can’t breathe, let alone move as his hand gently squeezes your waist before he retreats into the expensive penthouse, his strut full of victory and control. 

Bucky needs little convincing to leave the party, his belly full of food and expensive booze. Before the doors to the elevator have even closed, your hands and lips are on his. Your back connects with the cart wall with a resounding thud and the flurry of curses are swallowed by pouty, demanding lips. 

The athletic brunette hisses as you grip onto his silky soft locks, secured in a perfectly messy bun and pull, his hardening crotch grinding hungrily against you. 

Bucky barely makes it out of the disgustingly expensive building before you are pulling him into the alleyway, dark and deserted. “Really? Here?” he barely manages to ask as you fight to undo the buttons of his sinfully tight jeans. 

“Yes, here,” you giggle breathily. “You’re not afraid are you, Barnes?”

It’s a challenge. 

Steve smirks, watching the live security footage, as he leans against the mahogany desk in his office. Outside the party carries on, but his gaze is fixed and intent on the image of Barnes sloppily fucking you against the wall of his apartment building. 

Zooming in, he focuses on the blissful look on your face as you grip onto your boyfriend’s neck as your other hand furiously plays with your clit. Steve hums heartily as your breathy mewls and filthy curses resonate through the AirPods in his ears. He can practically feel your tender, pouty lips against his skin… 

The ice in his crystal glass clink as he raises the amber liquid to his lips and drains it. Placing both the glass and remote back onto the table behind him, he grips the amber hair of his companion and forcefully holds her still. Jutting his hips, he fucks Tatiana’s hot mouth as he watches you and Barnes fight to dominate the clumsy kiss, your lipstick smearing along your dewy skin. 

The wrecked “Harder, Buck, fuck!” and needy mewls that drip from your lips are like music to his ears. There’s a breathy, desperate timbre to your voice that fuels his raging desire and need to control you. He’d give the world to tear you from the young, inexperienced man pounding into you against the filthy wall and teach you what it is to be owned by a real man. 

The haggard, muddy cry that falls from Bucky’s mouth as he comes is pitiful and Steve is only enraged as you come alongside him, your sweet melodious mewls swallowed by his kiss. 

The wretched choking and small splattering of tears along his thick, hard cock nearly destroys his mood, but Steve will not let the night end like this. Ripping the desperate hands tapping his thighs and forcefully gripping the long, curled hair before him, he doubles down. He images your sweet, soft lips wrapped around him, your tongue running on his length, the back of your throat teasing the tip of his cock. 

Looking up at the TV, seeing you tenderly kiss the young engineer, giggling at whatever he says, sets him over the edge. Steve spills his load down the girl’s throat, unforgiving and brutal in his pace. He yanks away from her, eyes fixed on the screen as you link arm in arm and move away from the safety of the alleyway. 

“Mr. Rogers?”

“Get the fuck out,” he growls, unable to tear his eyes from the screen.

The orgasm has done little to quell the rage of seeing you with Barnes, the mediocre orgasm… Steve can do better. He needs to show you.

Soon, he tells himself. Soon he will make his move. No matter the cost. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I would like to wish everyone a merry Christmas, Hannukah, Kwanzaa, or happy holiday season. Here's to a better next year. 
> 
> Much love x


End file.
